Halloween in Tokyo
by Abbey-Ryou
Summary: Yoh and Company are all out for some candy. What adventures await them, is Hao going to kill them this time? Will they survive this horrible nightmare? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

It was Halloween evening; everyone had been waiting the terrors along with treats that were to come. Anna came out of her room; she carried a small gold harp, and wore a white dress, with small white dove-like wings. Above her head floated a golden halo made of pipe cleaner attached to a head band.

"An angel!? That is so out of character, Anna!" Horohoro spoke up out of the rest of them.

Everyone gasped at the comment. Anna stomped over to Horohoro with a very angry manner, as she slapped him across the face.

"What was that!?" she snorted,

"N-n-nothing, an angel is perfect!"

"I thought so." Anna began walking out the door as everyone stood and watched "well, are you coming?" she questioned with a hint of stress in her voice,

"Yeah!" they all said hoping they wouldn't become a victim of the deadly Anna slap.

On there way to Ren's house, a discussion was brought up about costumes;

"So what are you supposed to be Ryu?" Horohoro spoke loudly

"Well, I am supposed to be a ladies knight in shinning armor… and you?" he answered polishing his full body armor with a cloth,

"A dude with a gun!" He said pulling a water gun out of a shoulder holster, "What about you Yoh? What inspired your costume?"

"Cartoon Network! I am samurai Jack!" he said pulling out Harusame and posing in a classical samurai Jack stance

"And I'm a skeleton because it works out later in the plot of the story." Manta replied

" Ha, ha, ha! You guys have no originality!" Horohoro laughed

"Shut-up!" Anna yelled back at them

When they got there, the knocked using the gold colored door knock in the shape of a lion's head holding a ring in its mouth, that was attached on the huge red doors that looked almost as if they were made of velvet and gold. The wide doors opened to reveal a young Chinese boy leaning in the door way,

"Hey, Ren! Come Trick-or-treating with us!" Yoh spoke up happily "Jun can come to, if she wants!" he smiled

"I'm not going trick-or-treating." He answered back

"What? why?" Yoh questioned

"Yeah, why? And where is your costume?" Horohoro asked loudly

"This is my costume…" he said pointing to the shirt he was wearing, it was orange with black lettering that said '_This is my costume' " _and I am not going out to socialize with strangers to beg for candy." He stated coldly, as his big sister leaped out of the house wearing a play-boy bunny costume.

"Hey you guys, I am ready!" Jun said happily "Oh, and Ren, you are going. They came all this way for you… and you won't pass them up."

"Jun, we only live a few blocks away from Manta's house." Ren claimed.

"I don't care you are going, or I'll show them what you went as for Halloween eight years ago." Jun stated with a slight giggle,

"No! I-I mean, fine… I'll come."

"YAY!!!" everyone, except Ren cheered in victory,

"Good! Then First house is Hao's!" Anna stated clearly,

Dun dun duuuuunnn!


	2. Hell and Death

"B-but Anna… My brother is evil!" Yoh stared blankly at her,

"So? We're still going."

"But I don't want to!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Eep! Okay…"

They continued on there way to Hao's house. When they finally got there, they realized they had walked into Hell on Earth. His house was in a pit of fire that burned hot and brightly.

"Hey guys, I am not into the whole fire thing… I am gonna wait up here… out of the pit of fiery doom." Horohoro stated nervously

"Yes… and I'll wait with him." Ren said as an attempt to get out of the idiotic trick-or-treating.

The rest of the crew headed into the furnace, and made there way to the fire proof house. As soon as they got to the door, Hao had already opened the door, and awaited them openly, in a red devil costume.

"Hi, Welcome to He- er… home!" he smiled at his attempt to cover up.

"Uh… Trick-or-treat!" They all said holding out there bags

"Here is some for Jun, and some for Ryu…"

Ren stared into the fire solemnly as Horohoro shuffled his feet in the dirt,

"So… Ren… do ya like candy?"

"No."

"How about… Vampires?"

"No."

"How about… Werewolves?"

"No."

"How about" Horohoro was cut off by Ren

"Shut-up already!" he said punching Horohoro in the side knocking him down into the pit

"AAAAAAAAAH! I DON'T WANNA GO TO HELL!" Horohoro screamed as he tumbled down the slope that lead to Hao's house

"And here is some for my beloved Anna, and here is some for my Widle Brudder! Hao said handing out candy to Yoh, " Now give me your souls!" he said in insanity as Horohoro tumbled into him with a thud, knocking Hao out of his place and causing him to stumble back into his house with a loud crash as the door slid shut.

"Ouch…" Horohoro said in agony

"Lets get out of here!" Ryu said rushing back out of the pit, with everyone following closely behind.

"Okay… next…" Anna said with an amused tone as she looked down at Manta, "Faust's house…"

Horror music plays in the background as they neared their destination, Skeletons danced in the yard, their bones clanking and clattering with a teeth gritting sound, as screeches and moans of the dead filled the air, along with the sent of death as well.

They walked down the eerie stone path to Faust's front door. Manta shuddered as the Yoh rang the door bell. It was only a short moment later that Faust came out wearing a Frankenstein costume, he held out a bowl of candy

"Hi, Faust!" Yoh said happily

"Yoh? … Hi! Nice to see everyone again." He smiled while handing out generous amounts of candy, Faust bent down and examined Manta "Oh, a midget Skeleton, I don't remember waking you…"

"I am not a REAL skeleton!" Manta retorted "I'm Manta!"

"Manta?" he questioned "Oh, I am sorry, I thought you were in my army of undead."

A chill went down Manta's spine as Faust smiled at him.

"You know Yoh, I haven't seen you guys since I moved here… you should stop by more often."

"Eheh heh heh heh…" Yoh scratched the back of his head. "Sure Faust…" With that they all began walking back to there next destination, until Faust saw the midget skeleton, a.k.a. Manta

"Hey! Come back, Mr. Skeleton!" Faust called after Manta,

"Gosh dangit! I'm Manta!" he called back

"Oh… SORRY!"

"Lookit all the candy!" Horo exclaimed, "Faust sure isn't cheap!" He smiled a toothy chocolate-coved-grin.

"I know! We will surely have a wonderful candy filled week after we are through!" Jun stated happily.

"Tch… Who said I'd be eating it threw the week? I'm going to have it all tonight!" Horohoro cheered.

"Next stop, Lyserg's place." Anna stated.

"But Anna-sama, Lyserg lives in London!" Ryu said sadly

"No he doesn't… not anymore… He lives here in Tokyo." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

None of them dared to question Anna, for fear of her wrath, so they went on silently.


End file.
